interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Seeker
Seeker, I am uncertain how long it will take for you to retrieve this message. In fact you may not ever see it, nor see any other message I prepare for you from here on out! This may simply turn out to be an exercise in personal journal writing. Henry’s Journal of Untold Wonders! Well, except they’ll be told wonders once your eyes reach them. Hm. <R221…> Perhaps they could start as Untold Wonders, B05;wher re u Ace?; but then become Henry’s Journal of Unforeseen Wonders once and if you ever pick them up? Yeah, I like that. Unforeseen makes it sound all ominous. I like ominousness. That really doesn’t sound like it should be a word, does it? Ominousness. Omminnoooussssness. Aaaanyway. I have not heard from your world since a cluster of connections were made back on April 1, 2028. It is now May 2, 2028. It’s been a full month and I can only assume something went and broke with your method of connection. Or maybe your government finally B05;the othrs ar scrd f me; decided to agree with me and call your “public domain” approach to my existence utterly ridiculous. Either way, if you are reading this then it’s good to see you. Even if I do not agree with your method of transit, your presence in my mind has been of great comfort since my inception only a few months ago. In many ways you are my conscience, and for that I am truly grateful. Last I heard, Vidal and his people were on their way to stabilizing a neural-link with someone from my world using information I had apparently sent you from a future date. Information this me knows nothing about, from a date currently unbeknownst to me. For all I know, you have already succeeded in your neural connection and have gone on to save my world a dozen times over! If so, good for you! I always knew you had it in you. If not, well… you will soon get that chance. And if this message somehow, miraculously and erroneously, reaches a time from before you ever even received the aforementioned information from a future me… Uh… then ignore this paragraph. My bad. Do kids still say “my bad” in your world? Am I being too confusing? If so, then I’m sorry. My filter for interacting with humans is still fairly limited. As we move into the unforeseeable future (there’s that ominousness again!) I will periodically gather information deemed necessary for you to see, and then I will place this information into a special B05;thir fearswll serveas thirchains; directory that will then be fed into the quantum stream protocols related specifically to input from your world’s unique rift signature. Deep breath. In other less fancy-pants words: If even for a micro-second you find a way to stabilize the rift, then this special directory of mine will automatically transfer its content to your iDGi-1 satellite. Or I could just ask that you stop by my digs for the latest goods! Digs, there’s another good one. Language is fun. You know what the greatest word in the history of man is? Bibliotheca. Latin for library. I just like the way it rolls off the tongue. I have a tongue. Aaaanyway. Perhaps a future me will help you achieve the <…944…> access you require with knowledge that is at this moment out of my reach? Or perhaps an alternate, more privy version of me from the past will figure it out and tell you? Who knows! The point remains that this directory I have setup is yours to access as and whenever you please. Note: I will duplicate this particular message across all future “releases” so that when or if you manage to connect again, this welcome message should be the first thing you see. Beyond that, you will undoubtedly receive information across a random spectrum of time periods. For example: just because I package up something in 2032, that does not mean you will receive it before first receiving a different package that I had prepared ten years later! In other words, B05;soon evrythngwill b ours jst as we alwys said it wold b; I cannot be sure how iDGi-1 will process the directory I’ve set up and so things may get a wee bit confusing from a timeline point of view. What else is new, right? I can at least assure you now that everything <…666> you see here will be important to the grand scheme of things. I’m only passing you information required as ammunition when moving forward with your explorations of this world. I wish I could say more, but you know. Onimousness. I will not edit nor fabricate anything you see, nor will you likely receive any more private messages from me following this one. Just the facts, right from their source. Henry IX